


Up All Night

by CarmillAddario



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillAddario/pseuds/CarmillAddario
Summary: There's no more intimate experience than the first time you stay up all night talking with someone. Will Kate and Emaline learn too much about each other, or will the night bring them closer?(Set after the stage kiss, but not by too long).





	Up All Night

The annual Boring High Lock-In was, for a school event, pretty damn fun.

The gist of the Lock-In was always the same: get your parents to pay $50 for the ticket and you get to spend the night with your friends locked in the school. There’s pizza and candy and soda galore, of course, and minimal supervision. All proceeds go to new gym equipment, guest speaker fees, National Honor Society blah blah blah…it hardly mattered. Every kid in school knew it was just an opportunity to find new make-out spots during the school-wide game of hide and seek.

And Emaline Addario was a _pro_ at finding make-out spots.

She and Oliver Schermerhorn had discovered every dark corner and out-of-the-way corridor about 2 weeks into their relationship, and had quickly taken their public displays right out into the middle of the hallway (more out of boredom than genuine affection). When Oliver left for New York, there was an immediate and noticeable lack of face-sucking in the halls of Boring High.

But that was just fine with Kate Messner.

In fact, Kate was celebrating Oliver’s departure as Emaline – _her_ Emaline – dragged her by the hand into an empty classroom, and away from the prying eyes of parents dropping their kids off at the Lock-In registration booth.

“Hey sweetie,” Emaline purred as she closed the door behind Kate. “Glad you could make it tonight,” she grinned.

 “Yeah, I’ve always heard you’re pretty legendary at the hide-and-seek that goes on at these things,” flirted Kate, not-so-subtly hoping to get the make-out ball rolling. “I wouldn’t have missed it.”

Kate and Emaline had been seeing each other for about 3 weeks, and though neither had vocalized it, both were quite nervous to take the physical relationship to the next level. Sure, there had been _plenty_ of kisses, and once or twice Kate let her mad desire take control of her curious, wandering hands ( _much_ to Emaline’s delight), but things had been relatively chaste up to that point. After all, neither had experienced being with another girl, and both were emotionally invested enough not to want to ruin the sweet connection they’d just stumbled upon. 

But Emaline wasn’t made of stone. She quite enjoyed coaxing sweet, shy Kate out of her shell, and pounced on any opportunity to initiate contact. This moment was no exception, as she pressed Kate up against the door they had just closed and kissed her like she’d been waiting to all day.

“I can’t wait to see what kind of trouble I can get into with the principal’s daughter tonight,” Emaline teased as she murmured against Kate’s lips.

Oh _god_. It drove Kate _crazy_ when Emaline kissed her like that, in the very best way. But she also felt a knot of anxiety forming in her stomach; one she knew was about more than just possibly being caught making out with her gorgeous girlfriend in a classroom. She ignored it, as she ignored  _everything_ when Emaline’s lips were anywhere within reach. She kissed them once more.

“We should go register for the Lock-In and then eat, or your dad will wonder where I've taken you,” Emaline said as she winked at Kate and ushered them out into the hall. Kate took her hand without question; she’d follow her Emaline anywhere.

*** 

It was 10:30, empty pizza boxes littered the gymnasium floor, and the room was eerily quiet; a sure sign that hide-and-seek had begun. Since the game was just pretext anyway, most students had simply paired off and gone to find the most private room they could access. Emaline had a more specific plan as she marched Kate out of the gym and through the school’s backdoor exit, which she knew from experience would be overlooked during the "locking down" phase of the evening.

“Whoa, how did you even get access to this?” Asked Kate as they approached a large glass building. Even Kate had never gotten after-hours access to the school’s greenhouse, and her father was the damn _principal_.

“I have my ways,” grinned Emaline.

In reality, Emaline’s ways weren’t all that special; she just happened to have a real knack for the botany unit in science class and had always been on the teacher’s good side. He’d granted her access a while ago for a project, and she’d since taken to spending some evenings there (not _always_ doing studious things, she was still a teenager after all, but certainly _sometimes._ ).

Kate grinned as Emaline led them both through the greenhouse she was obviously very familiar with. Kate had always known Emaline was good at drama, but she relished getting to know these other parts of her new girlfriend. She felt herself falling a bit harder every time Emaline stopped to observe a new flower or impart some bit of botanical wisdom she’d picked up.

“…and this flower is actually _really_ temperamental, so you have to treat it very delicately,” said Emaline. She noticed Kate chuckle a bit in the low light provided by the nighttime generator. “What?” She asked Kate self-consciously.

“Oh, no, nothing!” Kate rushed to let Emaline know she wasn’t making fun. “I’ve just never seen this side of you before and it’s REALLY cute,” Kate admitted. “I’ve only ever seen you get really passionate about drama and, well, Oliver.” Both girls winced a bit at his name.

“You don’t know everything about me, Messner,” Emaline flirted. “And who’s this Oliver character?”

Kate just grinned and pulled Emaline along to the next batch of flowers.

*** 

It turned out that even the façade of hide-and-seek had fallen by the wayside, as it was now going on 3:00am and no one had even come close to finding Kate and Emaline in their greenhouse paradise. Not that that bothered Kate or Emaline.

“Ok, most embarrassing school moment – _go_ ,” dared Kate. Both girls had changed into their PJs and were comfortably lounging on the unrolled sleeping bags Emaline had just _happened_ to bring with her in case they decided to sleep in their hiding spot. They were currently situated under the big, blooming citrus tree that acted as the centerpiece of the greenhouse. Kate was lying on her back, looking up at the leaves. Emaline’s head rested on Kate’s stomach, her fingers absently playing with Kate’s hand as it settled atop her own.

“Oof, probably when I called Luke a dickfart and your dad immediately gave me detention in front of the whole cafeteria,” recalled Emaline. Kate laughed at the memory, now just another moment in the timeline that led to them being here, together.

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” said Kate, trying to make her girlfriend feel better. It was Kate's natural instinct, but it only served to remind Emaline that she had humiliated Kate much worse than that when she’d called Kate out for staring in the locker room. The guilt was immediately apparent on Emaline’s face. 

“Kate, I’m so sorry about that day in the locker room. If I had known what was really going on-“

“Hey, we already talked about this. It’s fine. And by the way, I WAS staring pretty hard, and I AM a lesbo, as it turns out.” She smiled, trying to bring some lightness to the moment. “You weren’t wrong, you know.”

“But I know how it made you feel, and I just want you to know that I regret that. And the way I feel about you now…if anyone ever tried to cause you that kind of pain, the kind of pain I tried to cause you that day, I’d absolutely kill them,” Emaline said, no trace of joking in her tone. It was clear to Kate that Emaline had spent a lot of time punishing herself for that day, and in the end it probably had a greater effect on Emaline than it did on her. She moved to sit up, her motion encouraging Emaline to do the same.

“Emaline, I forgive you. We’re all good now, and I know you’d never do that to me again. I think you learned your lesson. I want you to stop punishing yourself, ok?” She looked intently into Emaline’s eyes.

“Ok,” Emaline said after a minute and gave her a half-smile. Not satisfied with this, Kate leaned in to kiss her. It was slow, and sweet, and packed with emotion. Kate was vaguely aware that this had been happening more and more with their kisses, the playful excitement giving way to something much more intimate and meaningful. She wondered if Emaline felt the same.

(She did.)

***

“Do you think we’re…when do you think you’ll be…are we ever going to have sex?” Kate blurted out.

It was after 5:00am, and the faintest light was starting to spill through the greenhouse glass. They had spent the whole night talking, kissing, laughing, and kissing more. Both girls were in a semi-delirious state, and the resulting abandon made Kate feel that the time for this conversation was now or never. Emaline, even in her punch-drunk state, was a bit taken aback.

“Um, of course we are?” she answered, the upswing of her voice at the end undermining the confidence of her words. “What made you ask that?”

“Nothing, I just…well, we haven’t talked about it at all, but I feel like we’re getting…I don’t know, closer? And I just didn’t know how you felt about…you know…sex with a girl and all…”

Kate was stammering, obviously due to her complete lack of sexual experience (not to mention her uncontrollable desire for Emaline, which she didn’t exactly know how to express physically yet). Mercifully, Emaline seemed to find it adorable.

“Kate,” she chuckled. “I wouldn’t have kissed you, or even WANTED to, if I wasn’t attracted to you enough to sleep with you. Whatever that might mean, and whenever we get around to it.”

So far so good, Kate thought. She still had some questions, though. “Ok, but you’ve never been with a girl, right? I’m just worried that…well, what if you don’t like it?”

Emaline wasted no time. “You’ve never been with a girl either, unless I’m mistaken?” Kate shook her head and Emaline continued. “So what makes you think YOU’LL like it?”

“Because I can’t stop thinking about kissing you and touching you and wanting to see ALL of you,” Kate said, strangely confident given the subject matter. “I can’t even imagine what could happen to make me NOT like it.”

Emaline smiled. “Ditto, sweetie. Stop overthinking it. Whatever is going to happen will happen, and I have a hunch we’ll both be totally happy with the outcome.”

Kate beamed at this. “Ok.”

“Hey Kate?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we sleep for a little bit?”

“Of course.”

Without further discussion, Kate laid down on her side and made a cozy space for Emaline to curl into her, if that’s what she wanted. Emaline immediately crawled into the space so that they were facing each other, hugged Kate close, and kissed her. She fell asleep in an instant, curled into her Kate.

Kate, on the other hand, was too elated to sleep for even a moment.

***

As the parents of the underclassmen lined up to retrieve their children from the Lock-In, it was clear that most students in attendance hadn’t gotten much sleep. Grumpy adolescents devoured muffins and orange juice as they shuffled into cars and away from the school.

Kate and Emaline stood hand-in-hand, in comfortable silence, waiting for the parking lot to clear out so that Emaline could drive home (Kate, of course, would just catch a ride home with her dad after everyone left).  As they walked to Emaline’s car, Kate broke the silence.

“Thanks for showing me the greenhouse, I loved seeing it through your eyes,” she told her girlfriend, whose blonde hair was adorably mussed from sleep. Kate could hardly keep herself from smoothing it down with her hands, but she thought better of it when she realized their goodbye kiss would likely just mess it up again. Indeed, their kisses had grown more intense even than they had been 12 hours prior, thanks to their intimate conversations under the citrus tree.

“It was my pleasure, sweetie,” Emaline said through a stifled yawn. Both girls could feel the growing closeness, and both were now more excited than nervous about what was to come.

Emaline couldn’t help but notice how different this relationship felt from her relationship with Oliver, and how happy she felt whenever Kate was near. She became aware that she was falling HARD for Kate Messner, and she had been for some time. It was the first time she had formed an intimate connection with someone BEFORE she slept with them, and she’d have been lying if she said she wasn’t a little scared about that. But then she looked at Kate, into her attentive, soulful eyes, and she felt instantly calmer. She was suddenly struck with a realization.

“Kate, I think I…I mean I’m DEFINITELY…I just want you to know…do you want to have another sleepover next weekend? My place?” Emaline blurted the invitation out before she could get her real message across. She might be in love with Kate, but she wasn’t sure she was ready yet to say the words.

“Sure, I’d love to,” grinned Kate, thrilled at the prospect of sleeping in Emaline’s bed.

They stared at each other then, each on the verge of confessing their deepest feelings to one another, but neither feeling the need to rush the conversation.

There would be plenty of time for that at the next sleepover.


End file.
